Nighttime Masquerade
by Kumiko-kun
Summary: When Yuusuke suddenly goes missing and no one can find him. It's up to Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei to find him and stop whatever is happening. Yaoi, Yuri Lemon may be in this story. YxH YxK YxOC OCxOC.
1. Betrayal

Hey everyone! Hehe. I don't own anyone in this story except Lika and Hiruki. That goes for all chapters.   
  
Nighttime Masquerades  
  
by: Reiyna  
  
Hope you like this!!  
  
=flashback begins and ends  
  
=scence change  
  
!!Just to let you know I am using youkai as demon. Lots of people tell me I'm saying things wrong. If you have any other suggestions just tell me in your review.!!  
  
Summary: Hiei is charged to search out a demon that had found its way into the ningenkai. With Yuusuke not feeling too well these days and an invasion of powerful youkai and youko nothings going good for the Urameshi Team. When Yuusuke suddenly goes missing and no one can find him. It's up to Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei to destroy the king of the demons and find Yuusuke before something really bad happens. This story may contain some Yaoi, Yuri and Lemon but maybe not. YxK YxOC OCxOC YxH  
  
Chapter 1: Betrayal  
  
The darkened night and the wayward winds pick up the scent of an unfamiliar demon in the Makai. Hiei stood at the top of a tall tree and looked out over the city. He didn't like the idea of always being the one to search for a hidden demon when Yuusuke was missing. He had disappeared after their meeting about the youkai invasion.  
  
"Yuusuke, we are supposed to be talking about the invasion of the youkai and youko not about you," Koenma remarked at the kid's behavior. "We do realize that this is an important mission and you could all very well die but we need you. First of all, you four need to find out who's behind this invasion. A youkai with that amount of power to control every youkai and youko will not be easy to find. He or she could be hiding anywhere in the Makai, Reikai or Ningenkai."  
  
"Wouldn't we be able to sense his spirit energy?" Kuwabara asked, "I mean, I am good at that but I can only sense the normal energies."  
  
"He must be able to hide his youkai power," Genkai said, sitting with her legs crossed. "Or he must not be here in the ningenkai."  
  
"Then we should split up to--" Kuwabara began but Genkai stopped him.  
  
"No, Botan and Koenma will search the Reikai for him and the four of you will search the Makai," she said, shaking her head. "I will keep the ningenkai safe."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want someone to help you, Genkai?" Kurama asked, always willing to help.  
  
"Thank you but no, Kurama, you are needed elsewhere," she said, glancing at the lounging Yuusuke. "The three of you will have enough trouble in the Makai, I think."  
  
Everyone looked at Yuusuke, who was sleeping on the floor. After the meeting at Genkai's the team left. Hiei went to wherever he'd go to sleep for the night. Kuwabara went home to Shizuru. Kurama walked Yuusuke down to the bottom of the stairs then left him at the bottom.  
  
It was not until the next morning that they found out that Yuusuke had gone missing, leaving Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara to venture into the Makai. Koenma had desperately tried to contact Yuusuke but no one could find him. His spirit energy had seemed to disappear from the Ningenkai all together. This left the team confused and without a leader to guide them through the Makai.  
  
"I don't see what could've happened to Urameshi!" Kuwabara complained because of two reasons. One was because Yuusuke was gone and the other was because he had to listen to Hiei. "Why can't I be the leader?"  
  
"Because, baka, I don't want to give you any control," Hiei said, jumping down to stand with him and Kurama. "Let's go, Kurama."  
  
Kurama smiled at Kuwabara and followed Hiei into the forest. "I understand how you feel, Kuwabara, but Yuusuke is strong enough to keep himself safe until we can figure out what happened to him. That is if something bad did happen to our leader. And until we can find Yuusuke, Hiei is the best choice for our leader."  
  
Kuwabara agreed and followed Hiei, reluctantly accepting him as leader for now.  
  
Yuusuke sat with his chin resting on his hand as he watched over his demon minions. Always the same lines. "Save the ningenkai or the Reikai." Can't they do it on their own?  
  
"My lord," a weaker demon said, bowing at his feet. "Our scouts have spotted your old allies at the northern border of the kingom. They are still many days away from your highness. What do you want us to do?"  
  
"Nothing. Just let me watch them for awhile." Yuusuke grinned. "They won't last long together anyway. Not with Kuwabara and Hiei alone with Kurama." He laughed. "Just watch and you'll see. Hiei will leave them and come find me by accident. Make sure that he does when he leaves them."  
  
"Yes, my lord." The lower-classed demon said before he left.  
  
Yuusuke laughed as he watched the screen in front of himself. He watched while Hiei and Kuwabara had another one of their stupid fights while Kurama tried to get them to stop. Grinning, he watched in anticipation of what would soon happen. In just a few short days Hiei will come to him and betray Kurama and Kuwabara. That would make the demon lord Yuusuke very happy. With Hiei with him he will be unbeatable.  
  
"I'm waiting, Hiei," he said, smiling.  
  
"Hiei, I think we should stop for the night," Kurama said, "it is getting pretty late and some of use do need our sleep!"  
  
Hiei appeared in front of him, frowning. "Hmph."  
  
Kurama grinned and sat. Kuwabara went out for firewood.  
  
"What do you think happened with Yuusuke?" Kurama asked, looking at the fire when it was aflamed. He glanced at Kuwabara. "It's not like he'd leave when there was something important for him to do."  
  
"I don't know." Kuwabara replied, shaking his head. "I've Urameshi for a long time and there was only one thing important that he'd leave from and that was school. Since he became the spirit detective, I've always know him to be there when everyone needed him to be there. Any other time, I've never seen where he went. I couldn't even feel his spirit energy."  
  
Hiei grunted. "That's because he's been in the Makai but don't ask me why because I don't know."  
  
"You mean you've known where Urameshi was all this time?!" Kuwabara asked, angry. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Because he told me not to tell you why," Hiei said, crossing his arms over his chest. He shrugged and laid down. "Just shut up and leave me alone."  
  
Kurama stared at Hiei. Yuusuke had told him not to tell them why? But Hiei's never taken orders before, why now? He asked himself as he leaned against a tree. He looked at Kuwabara, who was stunned, and asked, "are you taking first watch?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, still staring at the small demon.  
  
In the morning Hiei was standing at the edge of their camp, staring at the sky. He waited for his two compainions to wake up patiently. Where are you, Yuusuke? I cannot sense your old energy. What happend?  
  
"Hey, runt!"  
  
Hiei growled. Baka! "Let's get going."  
  
"But I can't wake Kurama!"  
  
Hiei turned around, quickly. "What?!"  
  
Yuusuke laughed. "What a turn of events! They slept in the one area of the Makai that youko's are not campatible with!" Yuusuke placed a hand on his forehead and laughed harder. "Now it'll be more fun to watch them try to wake the sleeping youko!"  
  
"My lord, our scouts have located a set of demons coming from the north," a low-level demon said, kneeling before him. "Our scouts are tracking them and the scouts say that they are closer to us than your targets are. We are unsure if they are allies or foes."  
  
"Bring it up on the screen, I want to see them." The monitor in front of Yuusuke slipped into darkness before showing the forms of two demons running through the trees. "Hmm. They do not look like a threat but if they come to my castle, then I will see to them myself."   
  
"Yes, my lord." The low-level demon left.  
  
Yuusuke watched the screen with the two demons, grinning. This could get interesting.  
  
"Come on," one demon yelled to the demon behind her. "It's not too much further to his castle."  
  
"But I'm hungry, Lika!" The dark-haired demon yelled in reply. "We haven't eaten in like forever!"  
  
"Oh shut up! We'll eat once we get there, Hiruki!" The light-haired demon replied, getting annoyed. "Once we find him everything will be fine!"  
  
Lika, a talkative fire demon, was a friend of Hiruki's. She had long dark hair that was always in a braid reaching down to her butt. Her eyes were a deep blue. She was slim with full breasts. The only thing about her that was unusual for her was the fact that she wore a long deep blue dress. It was tight but open up the sides allow maximun movement. The showed much of her legs that left many stunned and the top half of the dress was a bit revealing. It left most of her breasts bare, something she was very proud of.  
  
Hiruki, a powerful wind demon, was a very good friend to Lika. Her hair reached down to her knees when down but was always up in some sort of up-do that left it short and out of the way. She had light blue eyes that sparkled when she had an idea that was less than good. She wore a pair of very short shorts that left most to all of her legs bare save for the part that was covered by her black boots. Her shirt covered her smaller breasts but left her shoulders and arms bare. She was less of a revealer than her friend.  
  
Night was coming upon but their journey was far from over. They wished to get to Yuusuke's castle before stopping. That was something they had to do. Perhaps it was their need to see him or they could feel the oncoming of three powerful demons and humans coming toward their beloved leader.  
  
Hey! What did you think of this chapter? I thought of this idea and I hope you all like this. This is my first story that will contain yuri and maybe lemon in it so, I'm sorry if what I write isn't very good. Review please!!! 


	2. Meetings

Summary is the same as before. Enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 2: Meetings  
  
Hiei jumped through the trees, following his jagan. Every once in a while he would peek down at Kuwabara, who was carrying Kurama on his back. That morning they had tried everything wake the sleeping youko but nothing worked. Much to their despair they had to continue without his help and have him carried.  
  
What could've put him to sleep so deeply? He asked himself as they continued along. Is there a spell on Kurama? I couldn't feel anyone nearby who could do that to him.  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
Hiei stopped and looked back at Kuwabara. "What do you want?"  
  
"Kurama's gone cold!" Kuwabara yelled, setting Kurama on the ground. "His skin is turning blue."  
  
Hiei dropped down beside Kuwabara and looked at Kurama's bluing skin. Carefully, he placed his hand on Kurama's arm and pulled it back when he felt the icey temperature of Kurama's skin slip onto his own skin. He looked up at Kuwabara and shook his head. His eyes began to go blurry as he looked at the stupid human stared back. Glancing down, he saw a blue color starting to spread from his fingers up his arm.  
  
"Hiei?" Kuwabara said, looking at the blue on Hiei's skin. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a poison."  
  
"Then h-how come I didn't get it?"  
  
"Because you are not a demon like we are..." Hiei said before falling over from the poison. He stared at the sky as he felt his entire body go numb before his eyes closed.  
  
"Hiei! Hiei?!" Kuwabara watched them and felt nervous. What am I gonna do? I can't carry both of them. Kurama was heavy enough like this. How am I gonna get to the Ningenkai with them?  
  
Kuwabara sat there staring at them with his hands on his head, trying to gather a plan to his tiny brain.  
  
Hiruki jumped onto the window sil behind Lika and grinned. "This is his place alright," she said, stepping into the bedroom. "I can feel his presence all over this room."  
  
"Hiruki! Look it's a portrait of him!" Lika said, pointing to a large picture of Yuusuke sitting with his royal demon garb on. "He's so handsome!"  
  
"Come on, Lika, we have to find him," her friend said, pulling the lovesick demon away from the picture. "He's somewhere in this castle."  
  
Like reluctantly followed her friend with a pout on her face.  
  
As they were walking throughout the halls of Yuusuke's castle, they had no idea that they were being followed. Not too long after they passed the courtyard, someone behind them coughed. Both Lika and Hiruki jumped and turned.   
  
"Lord Yuusuke!" Lika yelled, grinning and bowing her head.  
  
"My lord." Hiruki said, less enthusiastic. "We didn't see you there."  
  
"I noticed," he said, walking passed them. "My castle does have a front door you can use, ladies."  
  
Lika followed Yuusuke with a slight blush on her face. Hiruki followed, listening intently to her leader.  
  
"I know you've sensed the three coming close to my castle," Yuusuke said, grinning. "It's not something one can easily miss, considering the two powerful youkai with that human." He paused, stopping to look at Lika. "They've passed through your favorite patch of jinang(demon petrifying herbs). Youko and Hiei are out for the count."  
  
Lika giggled.  
  
"I want you and Hiruki to go out and bring them back."  
  
Lika went to nod but stopped. "My lord, may we eat first?"  
  
"Always thinking of your stomach, Lika?" Yuusuke asked, grinning. "Come, you'll eat with me."  
  
Both Lika and Hiruki followed Yuusuke to his quarters to eat. Lika shoveled food into her mouth like that was the last thing she was ever going to eat.  
  
"Lika, you're going to choke on something!" Hiruki said, staring at the way she was eating.  
  
Lika looked up before shoveling some more into her mouth. "Sar-we (Sorry)." She put the food in her hand down and chewed what she had in her mouth.  
  
Yuusuke sat, drinking his wine from his goblet watching them. He hid his smirk behind his goblet that he drank from. "Do we have a deal in bring the three to my home?" Yuusuke asked, setting down his goblet. "I want them brought here alive."  
  
"Whatever you say, my lord!" Lika said as she stood. "I'll do whatever pleases you, my lord!"  
  
Hiruki also stood. "We will go and bring them back by midday tomorrow."  
  
"That long?" Yuusuke questioned, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Lika likes to play with the prey she sees," Hiruki said, grinning. She turned and left the room.  
  
"They'll be in one piece, my lord, don't worry!" Lika called as she followed her friend from the room.  
  
Yuusuke laughed. I think I like those two.  
  
Lika and Hiruki jumped through the trees toward the spirit energy coming from the human.  
  
Tasty humans. Lika thought as she ran toward him. I can't wait to see these two demons and that human. Kurama and Hiei seem to have our master's most favorable attention. They must be powerful.  
  
"Lika! Don't run into anything." Hiruki yelled, jerking her back into reality.  
  
She shook her head and began to watch where she was going.  
  
It wasn't long before they found the camp where the three were stationed at. They stood high in the tree, watching as the human stared at the fire.  
  
"Those two demons are powerful," Lika whispered to her friend. "Can't you feel their energy?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, grinning. "Let's get them."  
  
Lika and Hiruki jumped down to the camp.  
  
Kuwabara sat around a fire that he had built Kurama and Hiei laying by the fire under warm blankets. Both were breathing fine but they were so cold. The human thought that they were going to die if he didn't keep them slightly warm. There was one good thing about this situation, Yuusuke wasn't there to catch this poison. Even though Yuusuke was only half-demon, he was still affected by anything that could kill youkai.  
  
Where are you, Urameshi? What happened? Kuwabara thought as he watched his compainions. If you were here it might be better now.  
  
He was sitting quietly by himself, unaware of the watching eyes all around him. Suddenly, behind him he heard two loud thumps. When he turned around, he saw two females standing at the edge of the camp.   
  
"W-who are you?" Kuwabara asked, looking at them.  
  
"He smells strange, Hiruki," Lika said, stepping up to him and looking him over. "I don't think this is the one our lord wants."  
  
"We have to take them all, Lika," she replied, walking up to Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Does Lord Yuusuke really want such a weak human at his castle?" Lika asked, turning to look at the two sleeping demons.  
  
"You know Yuusuke?!" Kuwabara asked, standing.  
  
"I don't want to take him home! He's annoying." Lika whined.  
  
"Put him to sleep." Hiruki said, handing Lika a small bag of powder.  
  
Lika took the bag and smiled. "Thanks." She went over to Kuwabara and blew some into his face. After a few seconds he fell down into a deep sleep.  
  
"Let's just get them back."  
  
It didn't take them long to transport the human back to Yuusuke's castle but not being able to touch Kurama and Hiei gave them some trouble. Lika took two cloaks from Yuusuke's castle and wrapped both demons in them before they took then back to the castle.  
  
Both Hiei and Kurama were given their own rooms with plenty of servants to make sure that they were seen to. Kuwabara on the other hand was put into a smaller less grand room than the two demons. in addition to the less grand room he wasn't given any servants to see to his well-being.  
  
Lika bounced into Yuusuke's bedroom and found him standing by the window with another goblet in his hand.  
  
"You wanted to see me, my lord?" Lika said, stopping and bowing to him. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"When you first arrived here not too many nights ago," he began as he turned to look at her. "You were very quiet but now you are very....energetic."  
  
"I didn't know you back then, my lord, I had only heard stories." She said, smiling. "Now I know how I can act with you."  
  
Yuusuke sat the goblet down on the table and walked toward her. A grin covered his face as he stopped in front of her. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"My lord?" She said, looking into his dark brown eyes. "What....."  
  
Before she could reply. Yuusuke pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her. Lika's eyes fluttered closed as she was kissed by him. Fired seemed to flare throughout her body as she wrapped her arms around his waist. A moan escaped her lips as he pushed up against her body with his own. His hands slid over her shoulder to slide down her sides to her waist.  
  
"Yu-usuke." She moaned as she was picked up and carried over to his bed.  
  
Yuusuke placed her onto his bed and straddled her. He looked down at her face and saw that she had her eyes closed. Leaning down, he kissed the lids of both her eyes and began to leave a trail of kisses down her face onto her neck.  
  
"Yuusuke, please!"  
  
He smiled as he began to pulled her dress from her body. Underneath the only thing she had on was a small pair of shorts and a small bra.  
  
Something inside her told her to stop before she went to far and got too attached-- well more than what she already is --to Yuusuke. It wasn't as if she didn't want to love him, she just didn't want to hurt him when she told him that she was already taken by someone else. But right now her thoughts were only on Yuusuke and what she was feeling at that very moment.   
  
"Lika..." Yuusuke stopped to look at her half-naked body.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Would you do something for me?"  
  
",,,,,,what is it?"  
  
"I want you to go the Ningenkai and destroy everything," Yuusuke said, rubbing his hand up against her cheek. "And bring back to me the five staying at Genkai's temple."  
  
She pushed her cheek against his hand and smiled. "Anything."  
  
He began to kiss her neck again. "Of course your friend will help," he said between kisses.  
  
"Yes, she will," she replied, running her hands along his chest and pulling off his shirt. "Yuusuke, please!"  
  
This is what started Lika's major obsession with Lord Yuusuke. Only this one night did they spend together alone. Other nights were spent in separate rooms before Lika and Hiruki began their journey to the Ningenkai to complete Yuusuke's request.  
  
"Genkai!" Keiko yelled, running into the temple at high speed --well high speed for her. "Yuusuke and the others haven't returned. It's been weeks! I'm worried!"  
  
Genkai sat in the large room alone, thinking. "Calm down, Keiko. Yuusuke and the others will return soon enough. They are not ones to stay away too long, knowing that they have loved ones in the Ningenkai."  
  
"But what if something has happened to them?" Keiko asked, almost completely histerical.  
  
"Calm down, please." Shizuru said, placing a hand on Keiko's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, everything will be okay," Yukina said, smiling happily.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Keiko." Botan said, "the boys will be just fine when they return."  
  
"I'll make us some tea," Yukina said, smiling as she went into the kitchen.   
  
Keiko sat and calmly breathed in and out. She tried to calm her nerves but everything told her that Yuusuke and the others were not alright. They were in danger somewhere, some danger not to their health mostly but to their mental issues.  
  
After the tea was made, everyone sat together and talked about times when they were all together. Happier times when Yuusuke and Kuwabara would make fools of themselves after drinking too much. When the mission completed and they came home with little to no wounds was always good. When the night fell upon the temple, everyone went to their rooms to stay. It was a good thing it was summertime because of all the time Keiko spent at the temple rather than at home studying.  
  
"Is that it, Hiruki?" Lika asked, pointing toward the temple building. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure. I can feel Yukina's slight power from here," her friend replied with a grin. "Let's go."  
  
Lika dropped down and snuck toward the temple rooms where Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru slept. Hiruki went to the rooms housing Botan and Genkai.  
  
Lika slipped into the and moved to stand at the feet of the three girls. "Wakey wakey!" She tickled each of their feet to wake them.  
  
Keiko rubbed her eyes and stared at the strange girl. Yukina stared, wide-eyed at the girl, recognizing her spiritual energy. Shizuru also felt the girl's energy an quivered at the feeling.  
  
"I'm supposed to take you to Lord Yuusuke," she said, smiling as she prepared to sing a song. "I guess you'll have to be sent there by other means than physically. I just don't have the time to take you three there."  
  
As Lika sang a song of sleep, the girls tried to get away but the melody was too quick. Soon the three girls were on the floor asleep. Lika smiled and sang the song of transportation to send them to Yuusuke's castle.  
  
Lika grinned as she left the room to stand at the top of the temple's steps.  
  
Hiruki slipped into the room where Genkai and Botan slept. She walked over to them and covered their mouths with her hands. When the two woke she placed pressure on their pressure points to knock them out. She heaved them over her shoulder and went to join Lika.   
  
"Where are the other three?" Hiruki asked, seeing that Lika held no prisoners.  
  
"On their way to Yuusuke's. I sent them by song," she replied, glancing at her friend. "You may take those to Yuusuke's while I conmence the attack on Tokyo."  
  
Hiruki smiled and left.  
  
Lika laughed as she jumped into the air and shot a giant fireball at Genkai's temple, completely destroying it. She laughed the entire time she was destroying the buildings of Tokyo city. The screams of the people were like a drug she couldn't get enough of. She wanted to hear the screams of the people more and more. The more she heard the more she wanted to hear screams of any kind. Pain. Passion. Insanity. As long as it was a scream that pierce her ears when she passed.   
  
Yuusuke stood inside the room where Kurama and Hiei were sleeping. They looked so peaceful when they slept. Like angels in the moonlight. Their skin was back to normal and the poison was drained from their bodies.  
  
They are here and now they sleep, he thought to himself as he watched them. But what will they do once they regain their strength and consciousness?  
  
He glanced out the window at the purpling sky. Soon they will wake, he thought, sitting in a chair and watching the sky. Will Tokyo be gone before then?  
  
It didn't take long for one of the demons to wake. "Where am I?" Kurama's voice sounded in the air.  
  
Yuusuke looked at Kurama and grinned. "You are with me."  
  
Kurama turned to look in the direction the voice was coming from. When he saw Yuusuke he was happy until he saw the black aura of spirit energy around the detective.  
  
"Yuusuke?"  
  
Yuusuke stood and walked over to Kurama's bed. "Yes?"  
  
"What happened to you?" Kurama asked, completely worried. "You're energy is..."  
  
"Tainted? Yes, I know. It suites me better than that pure energy when I worked for Lord Koenma." Yuusuke said with a laugh. "That toddler was no real leader, he was just worried about his father beating him."  
  
"Where's the real Yuusuke?" Kurama asked, his eyes tearing up.  
  
Yuusuke raised his hand and hit Kurama across the cheek. Blood slidding down Kurama's cheek.  
  
"Your Yuusuke is gone, never to return to you," he laughed at the red-haired demon.  
  
His laughter woke the sleeping fire demon. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
"When your Yuusuke comes back you will be long and dead!" Yuusuke laughed as he grabbed Kurama's shirt and pulled from the bed. "You're coming with me to see to the girls."  
  
"Girls?"  
  
"Your Yuusuke's friends." The lord replied, grinning when he saw Hiei sitting up in his head.  
  
When Hiei saw a man holding onto Kurama like he was a doll, he got angry and jumped out of bed. "Let him go!" He flew toward the man but was knocked down to the ground.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama yelled seeing Hiei on the ground.  
  
"Idiot! You thought I could be taken by a weakling like you?" Yuusuke laughed, grabbing Hiei's limp body. "Let's go."  
  
Yuusuke dragged Kurama and Hiei with him as he went to the room where the girls would be soon.  
  
Well, what do you think of it so far? I'm not sure if it's any good. :( Tell me what you think! Thanks. Make sure you review this okay!!!! 


End file.
